


Vanilla

by nvmnamz



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, Vanilla Kink, domestic minkey, fluff minkey oneshot, minkey, minkey oneshot, soft minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvmnamz/pseuds/nvmnamz
Summary: Minho has an unusual habit of asking his favourite people their favourite ice cream flavour. He believes "you can tell a lot about them" just by knowing that piece of information. He'd been proven correct all his life until a certain boy named Kim Kibum came along.





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at publishing my own fan fic so I hope you like it, even if you don't.. please be a little kind and excuse any mistakes I made. thank you <3

"As a child I was always curious of people's favourite ice cream flavour," remarked Minho as he tried to adjust his head on his boyfriend Kibum's lap, again. Although he'd heard several times he had a small face, somehow he couldn't balance it on Kibum's skinny thighs. Kibums just sighs in reply, not a bored sigh, just a soft one, enough to remind Minho that he's listening to him but doesn't know how to answer yet. Minho wants to clarify his remark but just then Kibum brushes his dark brown curls and says, "Like it would give you more insight on that person's behaviour?"

"Yes! Exactly," Minho smiles brightly and Kibum can't help but smile wide himself and places a kiss on Minho's forehead.

Minho starts, "But all my theories and assumptions were proven wrong when you came along." He pouts and Kibum almost wants to kiss him but he's more curious about what he just said so he immediately replies, " How so?"

"You know I've never met someone who is so bright, lively, cheerful, high-on-life like you...yet your favourite flavour is vanilla!"

Kibum is almost offended at this! How does this boy NOT know his basics? For someone who scores perfect A's in Korea's most renowned university, Minho sure is a fool.

"Minho-yah! If it weren't for my love for you, I would've ended our relationship right now," he says flatly.

"On what basis? Vanilla slander?" Minho lets out a hearty laugh and it's like Kibum feels at home. That domestic feeling of peace, warmth and comfort.

"Uh, yes, Mr. Choi. You're being extremely rude! Vanilla is the best flavour out of them ALL. Nothing can ever go wrong with Vanilla. Besides, you know, I'm not the one to live my life boringly. I like the exquisite and glamourous lifestyle but when it comes to ice cream, I like to keep mine plain. Or un-original as you'd say."

"No, I'd never call your choices un-original. It's just so unlike you to like something as simple and plain as vanilla. I'm still surprised," Minho reaches out to kiss and Kibum complies.

It's a small one but enough to melt Kibum. His most-favourite thing in the world is when he can feel Minho smiling while they're kissing. Although he wouldn't admit to this or say it out loud, that's just how he is. 

"Tell me a secret, Bummie," Minho says, almost sounding like an order, except he would never order Kibum anything.

"What do you want to know, Minho?" he replies, in a lower tone.

"What is the REAL reason behind liking plain vanilla ice cream? I can't help but feel there's something more to this," he interrogates.

"Alrighty, you want truth? I'll tell ya. You know how I come from a small village , right? Back then, we only had vanilla ice cream. My grandma would buy me one on every 23rd day of the month because my birthday's on 23rd September and she couldn't remember it well. So she tried her best and got me that one thing every month. To be honest, I did not even like the taste at first because it was.. vanilla after all. Plain, boring vanilla. But once the neighbours let me on this well-kept secret of my grandma... that they would remind her of every 23rd day of the month, I cried like a baby that day, Minho." Kibum looks at Minho whose eyes are welled up with tears now. Once he blinks, they'll wet his cheeks. But Kibum doesn't get the chance to see that. Minho wraps him in a bear hug with all his might. His sincerity hardly goes unnoticed by Kibum, he is the most genuine person Kibum has ever met. 

Minho cutely whispers, "Kibum-ah, I love you so much."

"I know," Kibum tries to get cocky but Minho only hums to it.

After letting go off the tight embrace, Minho says, "You know it kind of hurts me when people only say you're the sassiest and funniest person they know. Because yes, you make jokes, make everyone laugh but you are so so much more than just....a diva."

"Not everyone knows me like you do, Minho-yah. And I think it's for the best. They don't get to know me like you do. Because you are the one and only important person in my life whose opinions about me matter. Not anyone else."

To this, Minho grins so wide, Kibum swears he could have blinded himself by that bright sight.

"You know, I'm starting to rationalise why you'd choose vanilla... because you blend well and so easily with everyone and yet not loose your taste, your individuality," Minho adds.

"I love you, Minho-yah but sometimes I wish you'd be more into discussing condom flavours because I haven't got any since you've been off to HongKong for like.. over ten days!"

"YAH! Kibum-ah!" Minho blushes a little but then throws a pillow at Kibum which he fails to duck, obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> huhuhuuuu! leave a comment or something? idk i'm new here.. drop your twitter @ if you want us to be mutuals, haha :)  
> my user is @keysface on twitter!


End file.
